ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
And Then There Are Three
Another cannon fire was heard and the group rushed towards Peeta, who is still alive with berries in hand. Kiva: Peeta! Are those--? Peeta: I was just picking those berries and-- Reia: Put them down!!! - Peeta dropped the berries to the ground. Kiva: The berries seems to have poison. Reia: *sighs* That explained that cannon shot. Someone else is eating those berries before he did. Kiva: That was close.. Who got killed instead? Reia: I think I found her. This way.. - The gang followed Reia's lead and found a fresh corpse on the ground. Reia: Foxface... Kiva: Another contestant? Reia: Correct. Peeta is lucky he didn't end up like her. Kiva: Yikes... Ratchet: So.. That makes the count... Clank: 3 districts remaining. Kiva: Hold on... Katniss and Peeta from 12, Thresh from 11 and Cato from...2? Clank: That is correct. Kiva: Okay, got it. Reia: This is seriously going to be close... Especially if-- Wait.. What? Kiva: What is it? Reia: It's Freakshow... He escaped! Sasha: Oh, shoot... Ratchet: We better contact Talwyn fast. Kiva: Yeah. Sasha: Wait a minute.. Calling for backup considers treason and cheating across the Capitol. Clank: If we're going to contact Talwyn, it'll probably be watching us or we'll contact through Ratchet's Nav-Unit. Kiva: Oh, smart thinking. Ratchet: Here's the deal- Each of us gets a radio transmission of one minute using my Nav-Unit. Kiva: Got it. How long will it take for the security to trap us? Ratchet: If the transmission is more than five minutes, we're screwed. Kiva: Oh... So, if we can contact Angela for a quick message and call off fast enough, we should fine. Reia: Yeah, we should. - Ratchet detach his Nav-Unit and connected his Com-Link into it. Ratchet: Alright, who goes first? Kiva: Umm... Reia: I'll go first. Kiva: Oh, okay... Reia: Angela, come in. Over. Angela (Com-Link): Roger that, Reia. I can hear you. Kiva: Angela, Reia sensed that Freakshow escaped and tries to control the tournament within the Capitol. Angela (Com-Link): Whatever the case, the tournament is about to end. Head back to the starting point immediately and finish the job. I'll let Talwyn know about Freakshow's escape. Kiva: Alright, Angela. Thanks for the help. Over and out. - The transmission ended early than expected. Clank: The transmission ended in 34 seconds. Kiva: Wow, a new record.. Ratchet: Alright, we should head for the starting point as soon as we can. Kiva: Alright. - As soon as they take a first step, the sky quickly changed to night. Kiva: Whoa! What happened?? Reia: The tournament is ending.. - Suddenly, across the distance, Thresh screams in panic and dies at the hands of unknown creatures. Kiva: What was that?? Reia: We got company... Kiva: We got to run! There's no other choice! Ratchet: Kiva's right about this.. - Poping out of the bushes, hunter dogs entered into the tournament, killing everyone in sight. Terra: I think we are outnumbered... Kiva: Run!! - The group ran as fast as they can to reach back the starting point. Talwyn's infiltration team advances to the Capitol and tries to stop Freakshow for his second coming. Category:Scenes